Steven Rogers
Captain Steven Rogers is the only living, successful test subject of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine during the Second World War. He was given the title of Captain America and fought against HYDRA. Rogers was frozen for nearly seventy years and awoke in the twenty-first century. Rogers is in a unique class by himself. While there are various elements to him that still make him human, however, the serum has enabled him to be more than human. Overall, Rogers possesses remarkable strength, speed, agility, stamina/endurance, reflexes, durability and extraordinary regenerative capabilities. In addition, he is a highly trained operative, trained in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, weaponry and other skills due to his experience during WWII that still in these times makes him effective in battle. Despite his vitals being slowed, his old age and due to being frozen for almost seventy years, he's obviously in extensively good health/physical condition. Additionally, he displays no slowing down signs, either. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health and condition. Steve and Bucky attend the Worlds Fair before Bucky goes off the the army. Having overheard Rogers conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, an Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired his spirit and tenacity, and signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulatory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a HYDRA saboteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erskine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more Super Soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer over watching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the Army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble his own military unit, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe, during which his friend Bucky fell to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with the Red Skull, who essentially disappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke, however, he quickly realized it wasn't real, because he remembered the baseball game being played on the radio next to him - he was in the attendance. He then escaped into the streets of a 2010's modern day Manhattan, New York. In Times Square, Rogers was met by Nick Fury who told him that he'd been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Steve enlist.jpg Armysteve.jpg Skinny steve.jpg First shield.jpg Steve powers.jpg Capgirls.jpg Capposter.jpg Ready.jpg Refecvbddd.jpg Captfasd43325.jpg The howling commandos.jpg Cap and peggy.jpg Steve40frgddfg.jpg Shieldcsteve.jpg 4443332900000ghgh.jpg Cap forestsnow.jpg CATFA3.jpg Capcylcle.jpg Captainamerica5433200imagr.jpg Cap battle1.jpg Cap redskull.jpg Captured.jpg Capamerica0987.jpg Cap kiss peggy.jpg Cap running jog.jpg Captain america worried.jpg Steve army enlist.jpg Captain america wallpaper.jpg Cap promoimage4.jpg Captian rogers.jpg Steve Rogersimage.jpg Captain america promoimage5442.jpg War cap02.jpg Conceptart captainamerica099.jpg Cap concept.jpg ''Captain America: Super Soldier'' cap in plane.JPG|Captain America holding his shield. Arnim zola cass 2.JPG|Captain America about to confront Arnim Zola. Cap w commandos.JPG|Captain America with the howling commandos Captain-America-Super-Soldier-Trailer-3-Charge.JPG|Captain America charging with the Howling Commandos Captain_America_Full_HD.jpg Captain america promo.jpg Category:Super Strength Category:Howling Commando Category:Uses a Shield